West Wing Drabble Bullpen
by Arpad Hrunta
Summary: An ongoing series of drabbles on various West Wing topics and characters, with a heavy serving of Josh/Donna. So far each one has been exactly 100 words.
1. Parallel

Welcome to the West Wing Drabble Bullpen, where I will post a series (hopefully) of drabbles on the West Wing, some of which may end up being seeds for longer stories later.

* * *

**Parallel**

Amy and Donna, during _Commencement_. 100 words

* * *

"Are you in love with Josh?" Amy heard herself ask, and damned herself for having drunk so many beers. She shouldn't have asked. She shouldn't have opened that door, but she had to _know_.

Donna had frozen, Amy noted, and slammed the book she was looking at closed, but didn't look up. Amy saw Donna's mouth tightening, and how she was fighting, and failing, to maintain a neutral expression.

"He's my _boss_", Donna said quietly.

Well. Wasn't that an interesting non-denial. Just like Josh's last year.

She probably did love him.

It didn't change one damn thing for Amy, though.


	2. Unexpected Support

**Unexpected Support**

Josh and Mandy, post _Disaster Relief_. 100 words

* * *

"Hey."

"What the hell, Josh?"

"Thanks for calling, Madeline."

"Leo and the DNC are blackballing you? Over _Carrick_? He's practically a Dixiecrat, for God's sake! You cannot take this shit from them. Leave now. They're going to ease you out anyway, just like you guys did to me."

"Mandy, I really don't..."

"You're better than this, Josh, better than _them_. If Bartlet and McGarry don't know what they have in you, fuck 'em both. Fuck 'em all. They've been floundering for years – if you leave, it would drive a stake through their hearts."

"That's why I can't."

"You're an idiot."


	3. Change of Scenery

**Change of Scenery**

Sam and Josh, post-_Guns Not Butter_. 100 words.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to get you elected to Congress, Sam."

"But... what about the White House?"

Josh shrugged. "Leave of absence. Temporary... probably."

"Josh? What happened?"

"There was this foreign aid bill, and this thing with remote prayer and the President, and Christmas... I just needed a break. And you need my help."

Sam started to deny this, but then just smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. Let's give Orange County the best Congressman they could hope for."

"I'm glad you're here, Josh."

"Me too. And you'll need a Chief of Staff back in Washington, too."

"Josh?"


	4. Favorite Presidents

**Favorite Presidents**

Senior Staff, season 2, 100 words

* * *

"So if you know us so well, CJ, who's everyone's favorite president? Not including Jed Bartlet."

"O.K. Leo's is obviously Jackson – man of the people, man of the cheese. Sam's is JFK – 'Ask not what your country can do for you', space exploration, plus, you know, the pretty boy thing."

"Hey!"

"Josh's is LBJ – got stuff done, was good at slapping Congress around. Toby's is D. Wire Newman, because he loves anyone who stands up for what's right but loses anyway."

"And you?"

"Other than Jed Bartlet? FDR, because without him, we wouldn't have had Eleanor in the East Wing."


	5. Passing the Torch

**Passing the Torch**

Josh and Bram, early 2013, 100 words.

* * *

They hadn't met since Josh quit after re-election.

"Thanks for coming over, Bram. I'm going to tell you something Leo told me once. It's time. You gotta pick a guy."

Bram was confused. "For?"

"Matt Santos is done in less than two years. You need to go find a candidate – the right candidate – and run him."

"But what about my job? And why don't you?"

Josh laughed. "I've elected two presidents already. That's enough. And Donna would kill me. Don't worry, Sam can get a new Deputy Chief of Staff. He knows I'm telling you this. It's your time now."


	6. Well-Wisher

**Well-Wisher**

Amy Gardner, post-_Transition_, 100 words

* * *

It doesn't fit the narrative everyone has in their heads.

Too damn bad.

She's honestly happy for them when she finds out. She would never have suggested Sarah to him if she'd known they were together.

She's got her wood sculptor. She wants them to be happy too.

She's always liked Donna - bright, resourceful, hard-working, can hold her beer, and she clearly thought the world of Josh.

As for him, well...

Donna makes him happy. And that makes Amy happy, because he'll always have a piece of Amy's heart. Just like she knows she'll always have a piece of Josh's.


	7. It's Not My Party

**It's Not My Party**

Ellie Bartlet, _The Wedding_, 100 words

* * *

Ellie Bartlet loves her father. She takes after her mother, followed her into medicine, but most of all she loves her father. And she's proud of him, of what he did for New Hampshire, of what he's done for America.

She's happy he's giving her away to the man of her dreams.

But she's not happy it's like this.

Looking out over the sea of dignitaries, politicians and campaign workers, waiting for him to come get off the phone to China, she closes her eyes and wishes, not for the first time, that he had stayed as an economics professor.


	8. Giving Her Every Opportunity He Can

**Giving Her Every Opportunity He Can**

Josh and Donna, AU during _Night Five_, 100 words

* * *

"Look, Donna. I think you should take the job. I'll never be able to pay you what Casey's offering, and I don't think it's your dream to be an assistant forever, is it?"

"No, but... is something wrong? Is it because of the diary?"

"No! You're great, Donna, you're the best. I'll miss you, I'll never be able to replace you, but you only have one career. You should take the job, okay? Go be Issues Director for that website. You'll be great at it."

Donna was shocked and angry. She didn't know if she'd ever talk to him again.


	9. Upcoming Holiday

**Upcoming Holiday**

Donna and Josh, Santos administration, 100 words.

* * *

"Your new assistant looks familiar."

"Janice Trumbull. You've met her actually."

"Is she... the Star Trek lady? From four years ago?"

"Yeah. She's got a great resumé, and we made a connection."

"You're both Trekkies."

"_Trekkers_. And she stood up for what she believes in. I've had good luck with assistants who do that."

"Flatterer," she said, smiling. "You going to let her wear the Star Trek pin?"

"I said she could on Star Trek holidays."

"Are there any?"

"Federation Day's coming up soon. October eleventh."

"You're such a geek."

"Keep that up and Janice won't give you any cake."


	10. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

Amy and Donna, early Santos Administration, 100 words.

* * *

Drinks with Amy were always fun but unsettling.

"How'd you and J finally get together, anyway?"

"Well, after I tried passing him my hotel key and he somehow managed to fumble that..."

"Typical Josh."

"I know! A few weeks later, we were talking about campaign flings. I told him I'd never had one, moved to sit next to him, basically eye-fucked him and left. Fortunately he followed me that time."

"The thing about guys like Josh? They want to be hit over the head."

"I wish I'd known that seven years ago."

Amy smiled wickedly.

"You have to _get_ Josh."


	11. If You Hurt Her

**If You Hurt Her**

Josh, post-_Inauguration: Over There_, AU (of sorts... or maybe not, really), 100 words.

* * *

Josh decided to ask Donna out after the second inauguration and their moment in the snow.

CJ was his first call beforehand. She told him she could spin it. She also told him if he hurt Donna, she would "end him".

Leo, Toby and the President all said basically the same thing – a paternalism he expected.

When Sam and Charlie did too, though... His closest friends all thought he would be terrible for her. Terrible to her. If they were right...

He would do anything to prevent Donna being hurt. Even staying away from her.

* * *

He doesn't ask her out.


	12. Invitation

**Invitation**

Toby, late 2009, 100 words. Pre-ep (I suppose) to _The Ticket._

* * *

It had been nearly three years, and he rarely thought about the White House at all anymore.

This was due to a great deal of effort, of course. Other than the occasional call from Josh, he hadn't spoken to any of them since CJ's visit just before Santos' inauguration. This helped him keep it out of him mind.

So he wasn't expecting the invitation to the Bartlet Presidential Library opening, let alone the handwritten note at the bottom.

"_Toby:_

_It wouldn't be the same without the whole team there. Please come._

_Jed."_

Toby wasn't about to disobey his President again.


	13. His Lordship's Goodbye

**His Lordship's Goodbye**

Lord John Marbury and Josh, early Santos administration, 100 words.

* * *

"Why, it's the new Gerald!"

"Mr. Ambassador."

"It's John, Josh. Call me John. So it's back to Blighty for me, away from your fair shores. New President, new Gerald, time for a new British Ambassador."

"It won't be the same without you. I know Donna will miss you."

"A woman of excellent taste. On some matters, at least."

"Ha, ha, John. You know, I've wondered. When CJ was Chief of Staff, did you call her Geraldine or something?"

"CJ will always be my Princepessa."

"I'd rather be the new Gerald."

"Quite. I do miss the old one, though."

"Me too."


	14. Weakening Bonds

**Weakening Bonds**

Donna, AU in the timeframe of _Inauguration Part I_, sequel to Drabble 3, 100 words.

* * *

The one-line email over New Year's stating Josh was taking a leave of absence and going to help Sam was bad enough.

The phone call where he admitted he wasn't certain it was temporary was worse. His assurances that Leo promised she would have her job in the White House no matter what did not make her feel any better.

Then Jack announced he was being transferred to Italy, and hinted that it was because of something Leo and the President had asked him to do.

Jack might not be "the one", but Donna wondered why she was bothering to stay.


	15. A Morning After

**A Morning After**

Donna and Josh, post-_Shutdown_, 100 words.

* * *

She didn't expect it to happen the night of the post-shutdown party. After a few drinks, they had shared a cab, and he walked her up to her apartment... and didn't leave.

But as she woke up and looked over the empty bed, he obviously did later.

She wouldn't cry. She expected this would happen if _this_ ever happened.

But then he came in, bearing two mugs of coffee, beaming at her.

"I'll go see Leo... afterwards. Tell him about us. There _is_ an us, right?"

She wrapped her arms around him, spilling coffee on her bed. She didn't mind.


	16. Don't Look Back - Donna

**Don't Look Back - Donna**

Josh/Donna, post-series, hopefully AU, 100 words.

* * *

She doesn't talk about the past. Shuts him down every time he tries to reminisce about their first eight years working together. When he gave her flowers the first February after they got together, she made him sleep on the couch for three days.

They build new memories instead, new traditions, new anniversaries. He does his best to be forward-looking, to never look back. It pains him.

He loves his wife. But he misses the Donna he once knew, and thinks of them as almost separate people. He wonders what that Donna would think.

One day, he's going to ask.


	17. Don't Look Back - CJ

**Don't Look Back - CJ**

CJ, post-series, hopefully AU, 100 words

* * *

CJ leaves with Danny and never looks back. She doesn't keep in contact with anyone from the West Wing, despite Danny's urging. That last year, when everyone left except her, destroyed what friendships she had with any of them.

Toby's betrayal killed more than their friendship.

She goes to the opening of the Bartlet library only at Danny's urging. She stays for the reception, makes small talk with reporters, but it's easy to avoid them all, and a call from the babysitter gives her an excuse to leave early.

She doesn't talk with Toby at all. She never does again.


	18. Telling Signs

**Telling Signs**

Jed Bartlet, season 7, 100 words.

* * *

Jed Bartlet thinks about his former Chief of Staff. His best friend. The man who made him president, who's running for Vice President, and maybe, just maybe, might one day occupy Jed's office.

He'd love to see President McGarry.

Which is what makes it so hard that he wishes Arnold Vinick were a Democrat.

Matt Santos is a good man, he knows, with people Jed trusts around him. He has potential. But you learn about a man sharing ice cream with him, and Jed Bartlet likes what he sees in Arnold Vinick.

The man shines his own shoes, after all.


	19. What Would Leo Do?

**What Would Leo Do?**

Josh, Santos Administration, 100 words.

* * *

Josh learned lots from Leo – both what to do, and what not to do.

That's why he makes sure Sam is in on as much as he can be, right from the start. Josh won't sideline him solely on domestic policy, and Josh lets Sam know that if anything should ever happen to him, or if he focuses on his life, Sam will be ready to step in at a moment's notice. He'd never recommend, say, Bram as his replacement.

And he'd never say his job is more important than his marriage.

"WWLD" is both an encouragement and a warning.


	20. A Moment of Peace

**A Moment of Peace**

Josh, post-_Transition_, 100 words.

* * *

Josh sat on the balcony and looked out at the waves coming in off the Caribbean onto the beach.

Donna was still sleeping, snoring lightly, a smile on her face. Josh had watched her for a few minutes, then came out here to think.

They'd talked. She was moving in. They were together.

Sam was back, and his fiancée was coming by Christmas.

The right man was elected president, and Josh was assembling the right team for him.

Things were coalescing.

There was still lots to do, but he looked out at the waves, and enjoyed a moment of peace.


	21. Coming to a Head

**Coming to a Head**

Donna, late season 5 (but pre-_No Exit_), 100 words.

* * *

One of these days, she'll do something. She's going to go into his office and hand him her resignation, or kiss him senseless, or both.

But she can't go on much longer like this, thinking maybe he feels this way too, otherwise why would he tease her about that NASA woman?

It's been years now that she's felt like this, but it's getting worse and she needs a change, she needs to change, she needs to feel alive again.

One day soon, she's going to resign and leave, or she's going to kiss him. And she has no idea which.


	22. Home Again

**Home Again**

Donna and Josh, a very AU _The Ticket_, 100 words.

* * *

She expected to have to grovel for a job, take massive amounts of snark from him, and maybe be sent away.

She didn't expect him to just say, "Thank God. What position are you applying for?"

"Word is you could use a deputy," she said, recovering.

"You're hired. There's a pile of resumés on your desk in the office next door. You're in charge of interviews. Find us a Communications Director – anyone but Mandy." He looked at her and smiled. "If you think I didn't miss you everyday..."

She smiled back.

"You'll need this," he said, handing her his badge.


	23. Etymology

**Etymology**

Josh and Donna, during the 'Bartlet for America 1998' campaign, 100 words.

* * *

"Your parents are great. I loved the cheese spread," Josh said as they drove to the Madison headquarters from her parents' house.

She shook her head. "Enough with the cheese jokes."

"Why? I had a 'gouda' time."

"Ha ha. Anyway, they liked you, and that I'm working for such a powerful man."

"Your dad wanted me to watch out for you, you know. He said you like to date 'goobers'. Like you're from Mayberry or something."

"Josh! I hate that term of his. Promise me you won't call my boyfriends 'goobers'."

Josh smiled wickedly at her. "How about 'gomers', then?"


	24. Last Goodbye

**Last Goodbye**

Josh and Mandy, post-_In The Shadow of Two Gunmen_, 100 words.

* * *

"I'm surprised Donna let you up here. I thought it would go against 'The Rules'."

"She just wants you to heal. But I appealed to her better nature. I wanted to see how you were doing," Mandy said, squeezing his hand. "I wanted to tell you in person – I've resigned as Media Director."

"Mandy! Is this about that memo for Lloyd Russell? It'll blow over."

"I was never a good fit with you guys, Josh. You know that. You'll all be happier. Don't pretend you won't, not for my sake."

"Maybe. I'll miss you, you know. Despite everything."

"Me too."


	25. A Little Perspective

**A Little Perspective**

Leo and Josh, AU, post-_Shutdown_. Sequel to Drabble 15. 100 words.

* * *

"I can't believe this. You didn't stop to think about how this would look, Josh? The scandal?"

"What scandal, Leo? Two single people falling in love? How is that a scandal?"

"Powerful man sleeps with his much younger secretary?"

"She's thirty, Leo! She's not a kid! And she's my _assistant_. Look, after Sam sleeping with a prostitute, you with the pills, me with the PTSD, the President covering up MS, and us taking a hit out on Shareef, oh, and _Hoynes_, you think me loving Donna is scandalous?"

"I could order you to stop seeing her."

"I'd resign first, Leo."


	26. Gelling the Staff

**Gelling the Staff**

Sam and Josh, post-series, 100 words.

* * *

"I think the staff needs to bond more."

"Commiserating about the President's endless trivia lessons seemed to do that the last time around."

"Yeah, but that's not Matt Santos. Poker nights?"

"He'll likely agree to that, as long as it's Texas Hold 'Em."

"Chili nights were always fun."

"Yeah, we can suggest that. Or a steak night."

"That would work. Bring everybody's family along."

Josh grinned. "That's how we pitch it. Some grills out on the lawn, big Texas-sized steaks, everyone's kids playing games... this will be great."

"I thought you hated that kind of thing."

"I'm looking ahead, Sam."


	27. Team-Up

**Team-Up**

Donna Moss, Santos administration, 100 words

* * *

If she weren't so secure, it would freak her out.

Joey Lucas being around was fun – they always got along. Long before anything ever happened with Josh, Joey would smile knowingly at Donna. Amy was the first to ask, but Joey just _knew_. And Amy being in Legislative Affairs was okay too.

Then Sam convinced Josh to hire Mandy again, saying they needed an outsider to improve media messaging.

Seeing Joey, Mandy and Amy in a room with Josh, teasing him, hectoring him, convincing him, should have freaked her out.

But it didn't.

Donna, being Donna, just joined right in.


	28. Blind

**Blind**

Leo and Josh, after Bartlet's first election but pre-administration, 100 words.

* * *

"Let's put Donna with Carol Fitzpatrick under CJ."

"I thought she'd stay with me as my Senior Assistant."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Donna's brilliant, Leo. She can handle me, I _know_ she can handle the job. I'd trust her with my life."

Leo looked at Josh. "I know. She's very good. But it's going to be four years, maybe eight, and if she works with you... nothing can happen."

"What? No. No, Leo. It's not like that. You have to let me work with her."

Leo shrugged, wondering how Josh could be so blind. "Your choice."


	29. Good Guys

**Good Guys**

_[Author's Note: It helps to be familiar with Bradley Whitford and Gary Cole's filmographies for this one. Just a little joke to amuse myself more than anything.]_

Josh and President Bob Russell, 100 words.

* * *

Sometimes the Presidency ennobles its occupants in surprising ways – like Chester Arthur.

Which is why Josh was willing to take the Special Advisor position. Bob Russell turned from an oily empty suit to a crusading leader practically upon inauguration. He still needed guidance – Will was right on that – and that's what Will, Donna and Lou were for. And now Josh.

They got along well. One day the President invited him to his ranch in Colorado, and drove him around in his Trans-Am.

It was awesome.

Russell turned to him and said, "Say, Josh. You ever thought we should grow moustaches?"


	30. Charitable Legacy

**Charitable Legacy**

CJ, 2019, 100 words.

* * *

It took far longer than she had expected – twelve years in fact – but she had finally done it. With the Hollis Foundation's money, some behind the scenes influence from powerful allies and friends, and her own moral authority and determination, it had finally been built.

A Trans-Africa Highway. Two of them, in fact – Cape Town to Cairo, and Djibouti to Dakar.

The network of feeder roads now let goods and services get to, and from, all parts of the continent.

Naturally, they let CJ drive the first ceremonial trip on the highway, with Danny and their daughter. It was exhilirating.


	31. Final Mistake

**Final Mistake**

Dr. Freeride, 1998, 100 words.

* * *

"Sorry guys, I can't stay long. I'm meeting Donna at the hospital."

"Doesn't she know it's your night off?"

"Yeah. She's at the ER."

"What?"

"Fender bender. Just a simple fracture. I'll be there soon."

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you, man?"

"I just want one for the road. They need to keep her a while before I can check her out anyway."

"You're such an idiot. She's sweet, hot and loves you. Do you want her to leave you again?"

"Hey, I dumped her last time."

"And then she left the state. Get ready to be dumped, dumbass."


	32. Josh's Press Briefing

**Josh's Press Briefing**

Jed Bartlet and Leo McGarry, _Celestial Navigation_, 100 words.

* * *

Jed Bartlet watched the television in growing horror.

Josh's press briefing was deteriorating quickly. "Why's he telling them I don't smoke?"

"You're not supposed to, sir," Leo said.

"Ah. Still."

It got worse.

"Leo..."

"Sir."

"Your deputy... I know he's our guy, but we agreed he wasn't to be brought in on this yet."

"I didn't tell him."

"Then who's the leak, Leo? How does Josh know?"

"Mr. President, he's a smart man, but it doesn't sound like he really knows about it at all."

"Bull! Leo, who the hell revealed to Josh Lyman my secret plan to fight inflation?"


	33. There's A Place For You

**There's A Place For You**

Charlie and Josh, post-_Faith Based Initiative_, 100 words.

* * *

"You're leaving, man?"

"The President and Leo have sent me forth."

"It must be hard to go."

"It is and it isn't."

"Not much keeping you here."

"CJ getting promoted over me like that? Yeah, I can take a hint."

"No, I mean Donna."

"Charlie."

"Team Josh. Just say the word."

"It's too late for that, I think."

"I'll make t-shirts and everything."

"If I thought it would work... Look, I know you're not going to leave, but say the word and there's a place for you on the campaign. Or wherever I end up after that."

"I'll miss you, man."


	34. Retaliatory Hiring

**Retaliatory Hiring**

CJ and Josh, before _La Palabra_, references to _No Exit_, 100 words.

* * *

"Why did Carol just hand in her notice, Josh?"

"If we're going to win California, Santos needs a press secretary. I think Carol can do it."

"I do too..."

"Really?"

"...but why her?"

"Because the only other Democrats with experience at her level are Hoynes' guy, Mandy and you. Do _you_ want the job? Because we'd love to have you."

"No way."

"Didn't think so. Anyway, Carol's great. And it's time for a promotion, don't you think? She doesn't want to be an assistant forever. She should have left years ago."

"You _know_."

"Yes. But she'll be great at this."


	35. Future Plans

**Future Plans**

President D. Wire Newman and Secretary of Labor Leo McGarry, January 1991, 100 words.

* * *

"Scotch, Leo?"

"No thanks, Mr. President."

"D.W., Leo."

"Not for a few days, sir."

"Yeah. What are you going to do now? I know Lassiter's people have talked about keeping you on."

"I'm going to go back to Chicago. Spend some time with Jenny and Mallory."

"You ever think of running for my job?"

Leo shook his head. "I'm not the guy. I'll run your campaign for you in '94, though."

"I think America's had enough of me – hence my defeat. You should think about it, Leo. Someone's got to save the party."

Leo smiled. "I might know a guy."


	36. Two Joys

**Two Joys**

Josh Lyman, pre-series AU, 100 words

* * *

When Hoynes was nominated, he offered Bartlet the second spot, with just one condition – he had to get rid of Josh Lyman. Jed didn't want to, but Josh duly fell on his sword and resigned.

Watching the campaign from the sidelines was hard for Josh, but he found himself running the Congressional campaign of his old buddy Chris Wick.

When Chris won, he made Josh his Chief of Staff, of course. Josh took some bitter joy in watching Hoynes lose the Presidency. He took more honest joy from the blonde woman in his arms who followed him back to Connecticut.


	37. Lunch Date

**Lunch Date**

Carol, Ginger and Donna, post-_The Ticket_, 100 words.

* * *

Carol glanced over at Ginger and they both rolled their eyes.

Really, it was good to have lunch with Donna again. They hadn't seen her since she left the White House. Now she was leaving DC, possibly permanently.

Carol got that she was upset that Josh wouldn't hire her back, although really, what did she expect after how she left?

But the way Donna talked about how Josh only saw her as his _assistant_, how he kept her in "grunt-level servitude"... well, Carol didn't think she'd be free for lunch with Donna anytime soon if she kept talking like that.


	38. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Josh, AU post-_Memorial Day_, 100 words.

* * *

After she died on the operating table, Josh faxed his resignation to the White House, and stayed in Germany. He couldn't go back, couldn't be part of the peace process. Not after what they did to her.

He couldn't go back, not even for the funeral.

They all called to get him back, but he couldn't be part of it anymore. The White House, Washington, was all wrapped up in _her_. And it hurt too much.

So he stayed. Got a job in nearby Trier teaching at the University. Sam visited sometimes. His mom, too.

But he never went home.


	39. Prior Boarder

**Prior Boarder**

Josh and Donna, at the beginning of a slightly-AU _Election Day I_, 100 words.

* * *

"Did you ever... 'come onboard'?"

"Once," she said.

"You had a campaign fling?"

"With Will."

"Will?" His voice squeaked. "He was your boss."

She shrugged, never taking her eyes off of him. "He asked." She stood up and sat next to him.

He tried not to show his nervousness. Or confusion. Or the hurt he felt. _She slept with her boss... and it wasn't me!_

"Do you want another drink?" he asked, trying to play it cool.

"No," she said softly, and got up, walking slowly towards the elevator.

He wanted to follow, but didn't know if he could. _Will!_


	40. Nothing Can Go Wrong

**Nothing Can Go Wrong**

Josh and Donna, right after _17 People_, 100 words.

* * *

Josh was knocking at her door.

"It's late, Josh..."

"You wouldn't stop for red lights?" he asked, softly.

"What I meant to say was – "

He took her face in her hands and kissed her like his life depended on it.

Afterwards, she pulled away with a smile. "Wow." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her apartment.

"You're amazing, Donna. We'll talk to Leo tomorrow. Don't worry – Sam's call girl, that crap with Lillienfield, that's all over. We'll be fine – Leo may even let us keep working together."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Nothing can go wrong. We'll be fine."


	41. Twenty Years Ago, Twelve Gone

**Twenty Years Ago, Twelve Gone**

Donna Moss, February 6, 2018, AU after _The Ticket_, 100 words.

* * *

_(Author's Note: I appear to be on a real angst kick lately.)_

* * *

It was three minutes to midnight.

She bolted upright in her bed, realizing. It had been so long since she thought about it, she nearly forgot.

It was twenty years ago today that she joined the campaign. Twenty years... since he first entered her life.

It was twelve since she left his life, since the flowers stopped, since he wouldn't hire her back.

Twelve since she'd seen him, since she called him.

She had work in the morning, though, so she went back to bed, alone, and tried not to think about her lost love. Tried not to cry. Unsuccessfully.


	42. Morning Light

**Morning Light**

Josh Lyman, _Tomorrow_, 100 words.

* * *

_(Author's note: Something to cleanse the palate from all the angst lately.)_

* * *

He wasn't able to sleep at all that night. He was too excited.

Thirteen months had led up to this day.

Hell, nine years had led up to this day.

A good man would become president today on the Capitol steps, replacing another good man. The hard work of the last two terms wouldn't be wasted. And Josh would be there, helping it happen.

His best friend was back, helping him guide the future.

His soulmate was back, smiling at him in the morning light, making her own future with him.

Tonight they would dance. Nine balls.

He couldn't wait.


	43. Something Goes Wrong

**Something Goes Wrong**

Josh Lyman, pre-_The Fall is Going to Kill You_, sequel to Drabble 40 (so it's an AU), 100 words.

* * *

Josh went back to his office, stunned.

MS.

Fuck.

What was the president going to do? Resign? Run again? Get impeached?

Was this what he left Hoynes for? The biggest potential scandal since Nixon? A president who lied to him?

No. That wasn't who Jed Bartlet was. Okay, it was a secret – a huge secret – but Josh had his share of secrets. PTSD. The woman outside his office, smiling and softly humming in contentment.

Whatever happened, Josh was standing by the Real Thing in the Oval.

He just hoped it wouldn't break the Real Thing he was starting with Donna.


	44. Damocles

**Damocles**

Josh Lyman, post-series. 100 words.

* * *

Josh has this fear. That she'll leave him.

He's irrationally afraid that everyone will leave him eventually. His fear isn't irrational regarding her, though.

She left him twice – once professionally, once only partly (despite what she says), and she threatened to leave, albeit obliquely, when she set the deadline.

He worries that he's going to screw up, or worse, that something will go wrong at work, and she'll move halfway across the country before he can say "boo". He can't tell her this for fear she'll bolt because of it.

He can't get comfortable anymore.

For Josh has this fear.


	45. Some Advice

**Some Advice**

Will and Josh, after a Russell victory in an AU _2162 Votes_, 100 words.

* * *

"The Vice President wants you on the team, Josh."

"I can't, Will. It's like you said back in New Hampshire, if we went negative, you couldn't hire me for the general. Once you went negative, I had to as well. So here were are."

"You didn't go that negative, Josh. If you won't join the team, at least advise the VP."

"Okay, my advice would be not to hire me. I'm too identified with Santos. And people know I turned the role of campaign manager down last year."

"You're serious."

"Yeah. Good luck, Will. I'll vote for you in November."


	46. Call Her

**Call Her**

Josh and Donna, _Faith-Based Initiative_, 100 words.

* * *

Against his better judgment, he took Toby's advice and called her.

"How've you been, Donna?"

"Busy."

"I heard you're working for Will, now."

"I'm working for the Vice President. And I'm leaving for New Hampshire this afternoon, and I don't have time to talk. My new job has actual meaningful responsibilities, and people are counting on me."

Ouch.

"Look, Donna, I'm sorry about..."

"Josh, Will's calling me. I have to go."

* * *

Donna hung up the phone, went to the bathroom and wiped away the tears. This was hard enough as it was. Why couldn't he let her make a clean break?


	47. Unpopular Bipartisanship

**Unpopular Bipartisanship**

The Chair of the DNC and CJ, in the fallout of _Duck and Cover_, 100 words.

* * *

The Chair of the DNC was yelling at her over the phone.

"When the hell did Bartlet switch parties, CJ?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Senator."

"He undercut Santos by playing footsie with the Republicans on Haffley's education fiasco, you replaced Josh Lyman with a Republican as the man responsible for spearheading legislation, his Communication Director leaked the shuttle secret, and now Barlet's basically shilling for Vinick on the meltdown! You tell Bartlet if we lose this election, it'll be his fault. I don't care if he is the President. Tell him to act like a fucking Democrat."


	48. Despair

**Despair**

Donna Moss, _King Corn_, 100 words.

* * *

Through the peephole, Donna watched Josh go back to his room. This rift between them, that went back before she quit, back before the lockdown, back probably to Amy's question the night Zoey was kidnapped, had become an unbridgeable chasm of her own making. Neither of them could make their way across it.

It was never going to happen for them. _Never_.

She left the door and fell face-first on the bed. _You chose this, Donna. Own it._ It was never going to happen, and she had to accept it.

She had to, but she didn't know if she could.


	49. Epiphany

**Epiphany**

Donna Moss, _2162 Votes_, 100 words.

* * *

The moment Baker entered the fray, Donna knew Bob Russell would never be president.

He'd likely still win the nomination. He still had more support than Baker or Santos, but his campaign was mortally wounded. For the sitting Vice President to drop from sizable lead to a contested convention was bad enough, but Baker taking **more** delegates away, weakening Russell **more**?

Santos might win the general if he won the nomination – it fit his narrative. But Russell's had always been "Vote for him because he's going to win".

This killed that. Whatever happened, he wasn't going to the White House.


	50. Phantom Time Hypothesis

**Phantom Time Hypothesis**

Donna and Josh, post-series, 100 words.

* * *

"You ever hear of the Phantom Time Hypothesis?"

"Is this a Donna thing?" Josh teased, as he rubbed his wife's shoulders.

She playfully slapped his hand. "No, it's some crazy German pseudoscientist thing. Apparently this guy things that the seventh to tenth centuries were made up. We just... skipped them over."

"Sounds nutty."

"I agree."

"I mean, how can years go missing?"

"Who knows?" she said, shrugging.

She continued to enjoy his massage.

"Say, Josh, how many years were we at the White House the first time?"

"Almost seven."

"Seemed less than that to me. More like six."

"Huh. Weird."

* * *

_[Author's note: The Phantom Time Hypothesis, by Heribert Illig, is a real, if goofy, thing. This is not to be confused with the New Chronology of Anatoly Fomenko, which is similar, and similarly crazy, but more Russocentric.]_


	51. Lost

**Lost**

Josh Lyman, _The Cold_, 100 words

* * *

She passed him her key.

They don't do that. They don't invite one another to their rooms, except for work, and this wasn't that.

Was it?

_No_.

They don't kiss, either, but today they did, and apparently they give one another keys now.

Does he want this?

Hell yeah, so much he can taste it, more than he's wanted anything...

He's about to grab it before Ronna scoops in, and then he's babbling and Ronna gives her back the key.

He can't interpret her _look_, doesn't know what to do. He's completely lost about her.

Story of his life, really.


	52. Revelations

**Revelations**

Sam and Amy, Santos Administration, 100 words

* * *

It was a revelation, to Sam, having Amy in charge of Legislative Affairs. She was a lot like Josh in her approach, actually, although _slightly_ heavier on the charm than the threats. It turns out they played good cop - bad cop on Congresspersons extremely effectively.

The _real_ revelation, though, was how much fun he had working with her. Amy was effective, fun, and obviously beautiful. But she was Josh's ex, Sam's employee, and Sam had a fiancée. Keeping things platonic was going to be torture, but he had to.

Now he knew how Josh felt with Donna all those years.


	53. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

Josh Lyman, after _The Ticket_ but before _The Al Smith Dinner_, 100 words.

* * *

He kept it six months longer than he should have.

He should never have bought it in the first place, really, but he was going to give it to her when she got back from Gaza. But they were out of synch in a way they never were before, and he couldn't give it to her then.

So he waited for things to improve. But they didn't, and she left.

He should have pawned it then, but still hoping, he kept it. But now, seeing how she looked when he didn't hire her...

He tossed the ring into the Potomac.


	54. Pep Talk

**Pep Talk**

Donna and Josh, autumn, 2013, 100 words.

* * *

"I thought you hated him. Now you _want_ me to run his campaign?"

"Donna, Vice President Russell was an empty suit. Governor Russell has spent five years running Colorado. Before, he was basically Haffley's appointee. Now, he's ready to kick Haffley's ass and keep the White House in our hands. How I know he's smart and ready for this, though?"

"Yes?"

"He picked you. He trusts _you_. He knows you're the person to win this for him."

"You think we can win?"

"I know you can. And I'll be there beside you all the way. I'll even bring you coffee."


	55. Dream Team

**Dream Team**

Josh and Sam, at the Democratic National Convention, August 2018, 100 words.

* * *

"So who's your VP pick, Mister Nominee?"

"Your list is great, Josh. But I've been thinking. Jed Bartlet's Vice Presidents were both untrustworthy, Baker couldn't stop running his own agenda against Santos..."

"What a putz. I should have listened to Amy."

"I need someone loyal. Someone who's got my back. Who's willing to be the bad cop. Who's always going to be on the same team."

"Who?"

"I got it narrowed to one guy. And he's got to accept it."

"You don't mean..."

"Leo would have been who Santos needed. You'll be who I need. Time to be the guy."


End file.
